Accumulation of toxic heavy metal ions in water supplies is a matter of increasing health concern. Metal ions such as lead, copper, cadmium, mercury, chromium, and nickel cause acute and chronic illnesses in humans and other animals. At the present time, development of low cost and highly effective methods for the removal of toxic heavy metal ions from waters is of great health importance. We propose to study the metal binding properties of biologically-derived materials that are currently present in large quantities in the southwestern part of the united Stats. Some of the biological materials selected grow around smelters and in the heavy metal- rich tailings of abandoned mines, areas where few other plants will survive. Thus, these plants may be biologically adapted to bind metal ions. Four concurrent areas of research will be active. 1) Study of the toxic heavy metal ion binding properties of Russian thistle (Salsola species). Larrea divaricata (creosote bush), and Sphagnum peat moss. 2). Use of spectroscopic and electrochemical techniques as well as chemical modification methods to investigate the mechanism of metal ion binding to the biomaterial. 3) Study of silica-based and alginate-based cell immobilization techniques in order to use the biomaterial in columns under flow conditions. 4). Examine the possibility of purifying local water supplies contaminated with heavy metal ions by using the immobilized biological materials. The long term goal of this research is to understand the mechanisms of toxic metal ion binding to the biological materials and consequently, this understanding will enable the optimization of toxic metal removal from contaminated waters using biologically derived materials. Thus, the proposed research has a direct relevance upon environmental health.